Why School
by SwimmerNerd
Summary: Your favorite Heroes of Olympus half bloods go to st aggies school for the slightly challenged


Chapter 1  
Chiron called a meeting with all the camp counselors. He had also invited the seven demigods who had defeated the giants. You know who I'm talking about: Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Leo. Chiron also called Reyna and Octavian, the two Roman demigods who were more or less our guests. Gaea had swallowed Camp Jupiter before she had returned to sleep with the giants, and the Romans who were left came to Camp Half-Blood just because it was the only other demigod camp that would be safe from monsters. Anyway, Chiron had called us together for something important. "I know you all know very little about normal schooling." He stated "I have brought you all together here because when the campers go to leave camp and start a semi-normal life, they need some decent education. So I have found a school in the mortal world and have set protection against monsters so that they can have that education. You will be the first ones to try it out, I mean, attend."

Chapter 2  
I walked out with Reyna and Octavian. Octavian was upset . He was going on about how he had already completed his education, and it was unfair he had to do it again. As I looked around, it seemed like all the campers in the meeting were upset, but no one was crazed enough to say NO to Chiron, not even Reyna, the former praetor of Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was the most upset out of all of us. "I am the daughter of Athena. I do not need extra schooling!" she had been yelling all morning. Percy and I were secretly betting on whether she was going to go yell at Chiron. She didn't, and I won. Percy and Annabeth used to be dating, but when they fell in Tartus, they both went slightly insane. Now they hate each other.  
The next day was the last day at camp and we all received our uniforms and said goodbye to our friends (if we had any). The mortal school is a boarding school, and our goal is to not get expelled. We stood on Half-blood Hill and looked out over camp. A large bus arrived, and I boarded with the rest of the half-bloods. It was a short trip, maybe 30 minutes. We arrived at school, and we weren't leaving for two months (if we didn't get expelled).

Chapter 3  
The school is called St. Aegolius Academy for the slightly challenged . Slightly challenged ?! Is that what Chiron thinks we are? These thoughts ran through my head when we got at the school. I'm not a genius but that was offensive. Annabeth's and Octavian's expressions showed they were highly offended. We were about start the most dangerous thing any demigod could could possibly go through - school.  
A smiling lady led us through the door of the academy. " Hello I am , and I am the Headmistress here at St. Aegolius Academy for the slightly challenged!" she said slowly with too much enthusiasm for the occasion. She led us to the dormitory for our teacher's class: . Every dorm room was shared with 5 people. Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, and I were in one; Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Octavian in another.  
I stared down at the suitcase that I had received from Chiron. Everyone else got one as well. I unzipped my bag, and I wanted to puke. In the bag there was a gray plaid skirt with a white dress shirt and a black coat with white trimming. Also with the revolting uniform was a red tie, black knee high socks and black dress shoes. I looked around the room and saw the other girls had outfits similar but with red, blue or green skirts . The remaining contents of the suitcase were a phone (for emergencies only), some money (for emergencies only), and all the necessary equipment for two months worth of nights (we were required to wear uniforms during the day). I figured all the other girls had the same in their bags.  
We got dressed and went down to the hallway that connects the all dorm rooms. Percy, Frank, Leo, Jason and Octavian came out in uniforms similar to ours - same colors, but with pants instead of skirts. We then headed down the stairs to our first ever home room class with .  
Chapter 4  
We entered the classroom, and at once Percy sat next to Jason; Reyna and Annabeth sat next to each other; Frank sat next to Leo, and Piper and Hazel sat next to each other as well. That left me Octavian. Not on my life. I spotted a blonde girl sitting in the corner alone. It wouldn't hurt to make some friends, especially if they shared my interests, I thought. I took a seat next to her and she introduced herself to me. "Hi I'm Chloe Lynch. What's your name?" she asked me. She said it like she was curious, but not in the annoying way.  
So I answered back, "My name is Clarisse La Rue." Chloe started telling me all her interests, which seemed to be any sport of any kind except football and baseball. So I told her my interests, which were pretty much the same as hers.  
walked in the classroom in that way that makes a class silent. She addressed us like were little kids who could not understand words. "Okay class, I am going to give you your schedules." She handed us color coordinated schedules with little pictures for every subject. "Your other teachers are Mr. Rocco and Miss Keeley. And there's also Mrs. Hooters and Mr. Sporn. I am your language arts teacher. In here we will learn how to read correctly and write correctly. Let's, for the new students sake, introduce each other." I heard these new names: Abby, Nicole, Michael, Rayanna, Reagan, Marguerite, Peter, and Maggie. The bell rang. Class was dismissed.

Chapter 5  
Piper was talking to Jason about something, probably asking why he didn't sit with her in class. Percy was messing with Annabeth, just annoying her. I walked up to Jason who had left Piper with a new girl. "So who's your friend?" I questioned. I wasn't close friends with Jason, but I was trying to meet all my classmates to attempt to appear friendly enough. That was because I was the strongest Aries camper back in camp and I scared most people. I met Peter, Jason's friend and Piper's friend, Maggie, as well. Piper and Maggie were complaining about the uniforms, so I left. I also disliked the uniforms but they were going to be talking for hours. Octavian was alone as always.  
We arrived at our dorm, and I said goodbye to Chloe. Everyone had said goodbye to their new friends. I laid down on my bed (the rest of the girls share bunk beds) and stared at my schedule. Here it is: 8:00-9:00- Wake up and eat in cafeteria; 9:00-10:00- class (Language arts); 10:00-10:30 Support supervised by Miss Keeley; 10:30-12:00- Miss Keeley's Class (Math); 12:00-12:30 Lunch supervised by ; 12:30-2:00 Mrs Hooters' class (Science); 2:00-3:00 Mr. Sporns' class (History); 3:00-3:30-Advisory supervised by Mr. Rocco; 3:30-5:30 Mr. Rocco's Class (Specials: Swimming, P.E, Art, Cooking, Music, and Media. They vary depending on day of the week); 5:30-9:00 Dinner and Free time; 9:00-Bed. Since that was the first day, we didn't have a full schedule. It was dinner time.

Chapter 6  
At dinner I met my new classmates. There's Maggie, who has a personality like an aphrodite girl back at camp. They are fun but are gossips and always really pretty. And Reagan is full of spirit and would make a nice friend to anyone. Marguerite is fun, caring and very smart (something tells me she shouldn't be in this school). She was sort of shy, though, and I had a hard time trying to talk to her. Nicole is smart and full of energy and has that aphrodite look too. Abby is a combination of Reagan and Marguerite. She is super fun, full of energy, caring, and smart. Rayanna is smart and fun, but she is quiet. I had already met the boys. They are Michael who is annoying, and Peter who is a little less annoying. They are smart though. Chloe pulled me away to go eat before they could talk more. I stared at my food and tried to figure out what it was. I am pretty sure it was a burger with mashed potatoes and green beans on top with a side of stale fries with ketchup. Everyone else had the same disgusting food as me. I had been swirling my fork in the half eaten food when I felt Chloe pull me up, and we headed for my dorm.  
We were talking for an hour about our day when Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel and Piper walked through the door. Chloe left as I finished changing out of my uniform. I fell asleep the second I had my pj's on.

Chapter 7  
I ate breakfast with my class, and we all were walking to language arts. I was staring at the board and trying to figure out what it says. The period bell rings, and I took the very last seat . It happened to be next to Michael. Oh joy. I thought. Miss Vizcarrondo walked in and asked us why we had trouble reading. My hand was raised higher than anyone else's. She called my name. I explained to her that I have dyslexia, and I have learned to read Greek better than English. "No problem. I can write Greek for you on the board so it will improve your skill," she said. She turned around to write something on the board. It was in Greek. It said homophones are words that sound the same, but they have a different meaning. I finished reading that just as the other Half Bloods read it as well. Miss Vizcarrondo said that we must move on to writing. During the time when the teacher passed out the spelling list, Michael just decided to start talking to Percy about football. I play football, but it bothered me that they were just talking right across me. He was writing notes, then he would ask me to pass them to Percy, who was on the right of me. Michael was on the left. Percy, just to annoy me, threw the note, and he hit me in the face. They were laughing, and I hit Percy in the face. I had then read the note and threw it away. Bing! Bing! Bing! Then it was time for support.

Chapter 8  
We went through math, science, history the same way. Go over a few things and take notes about that things and get told to study the things. We were all exhausted and a little smarter than we were before when it was finally time for specials. That day, which was Tuesday, we had swimming. I'm not the best at swimming, but I'm okay. I was probably better than Annabeth, but nowhere close to Percy in skill. That's only because he can breathe underwater. I mean, that's unfair, but I doubted he'd do any of his tricks today. Anyway we got to the pool deck all dressed in uniform bathing suits, the same color as our uniforms for school, but no patterns. A tall, skinny, well actually not that tall, he's kind of short, guy with brown hair that kind of swoops up at the top was walking up to us. He introduced himself, "Hi I'm Coach Ian, and I'm subbing for Rocco. We are going to get into the water and for warm-up...wait, wait one second, you all know how to swim? Because if you don't, that's kind of sad." We all replied yes and he continued. "For the warm-up we're going to swim a mile. We are getting in the pool in two minutes so hurry." Percy was already in, along with Michael, Reagan and Rayanna. I got in right after Rayanna. Chloe hopped in the lane with me. The rest of the group were in the other lanes. Ian reminded us that a mile is 66 laps. I felt like I was going to die, and it was only the warm up.

Chapter 9  
We all were out of the pool, drenched- obviously - but tired and gasping for air, even Percy. Chloe proved herself to be a really good swimmer, and I was decent. Best part was that Michael couldn't swim if his life depended on it. We all basically flopped down to the mess hall. They were serving pizza with garden salad, fruit choice and a milk. I ate the pizza in two bites, finished most of the salad (accept the moldy parts), ate the 4 pieces of watermelon they provided us with, and I drank my questionable milk holding my nose.  
I was finished, so I headed to my dorm room to do homework from Ian. Yeah, our homework was to do 25 push ups, sit ups and pull ups. I finished that easily. My next thing wasn't as easy. I had to do a report on a famous woman in history. This was difficult for three reasons: 1. I had no idea whom to write about; 2. I was going to have trouble reading the information about this person; and 3. I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THE STUPID REPORT! That would make it harder because I would feel forced to do it. Lucky for me, it wasn't due until Friday, and it was Tuesday, so I thought I would skip the report and study Latin stems 'till lights out. Chloe told me earlier that we have homework every day. I hated school. To make matters even worse, my Latin stems were very hard: mandate, manuscript, manicure, what was that horror? Anyway it was finally bedtime. Stupid words.

Chapter 10  
A month had passed much the same way, except the bond with everyone in my class had grown so that I actually liked everyone. Each class I sank deeper in my pile of homework, but I had improved my reading ability. Still what's the point of school if all I do is sit around listening to teachers drone on about mathematics, science or history! Seriously what's the point? At least our experiment with school was almost up. The only person I would miss was Chloe.  
Percy came in, and judging by the look on his face we weren't celebrating any birthdays. "Annabeth, who knows why, got this, but Annabeth just was told that Chiron intends us to stay till we graduate High School which is like...for the rest of the year," he said. I passed out after that. This was worse than any part of camp that I had ever experienced. This was school.

Author  
Sorry to interrupt this awesome story but this is the part of the book where some of the characters have about one or two chapters in their view of what's happening during the story. Hope you enjoy the twist! Oh and we go from where Clarisse left off and progresses on from there...

Chapter 11: Maggie  
This is awesome! Ever since that new group arrived, I have gone miles high on the popular chart, even though there really isn't one. The one person who has mattered most out of the group is Piper, because she is perfect. Piper is kinda weird though. She is beautifully perfect, but tries to hide it. If I had beauty like she has, I would totally show it off. Anyway this year is a wreck. I am not getting A's in any of Ian's classes because he hates me. He says I don't give enough effort. But I do my homework every other day because I need to paint my nails after swimming! I would have fallen asleep in Mr. Sporn's class if Reagan wasn't sending me Jingle Bells in notes. Mrs. Vizcarrondo has us reading The Hunger Games and I have already read the book 3 times. I can't complain about 's class because all we do in there is talk, and she lets us. I really hate Ian. He is always standing there at the edge of the pool texting. Text, do a 500 sprint, text, text, text, do a 200 kick, and on and on till the period is over. We are considered pre-senior and the seniors are a pain. There aren't many seniors because most people graduate in the pre-senior year. The seniors are Abby, Nolan, Evan, Maddie, Adam, Jake and Kayla. But I think Kayla is about to get kicked out because Ian hates her. Abby and Evan are dating. On our pre-senior team are: Michael, Percy, Chloe, Clarisse, Reagan, Katerina, Rayanna, Reagan, Squirrel, Marguerite, Maya, Piper, Peter, Jason and me. The thing I hate most is the uniforms (why plaid shirts? And the horrid colors?), the food ( Is any of it safe to eat?) ,and the lack of good boys (Jason is taken, and who wants Peter, Percy or Michael?). Oh and they do have a limit to how much makeup you wear. That is so unfair. No makeup and uniforms! It is not my decision sadly, because I could do a lot to improve this place... Oh never mind!

Chapter 12 : Michael  
This year has been awesome. These kids my age just joined, and now I have 2 new friends, which is 2 more friends than I ever had! Percy is awesome! He shares almost all my interests but one, swimming. But I'm okay with that. He stars in swimming, I star in everything else: PE, reading, math, history, science, music, art, cooking and any other subject that we do. Of course my opinion, not my grades, prove this. Hey, I'm awesome, I can't help boasting about myself.  
But Clarisse is a big problem. She messes up whatever fun Peter, Percy, Jason, and I want to do. I guess that is because we mess with her so much that we could be enemies. Actually we are, so it makes sense. Our football team in PE is awesome. Even though Clarisse is on it, sadly. We have a super loud cheerleading squad consisting of Reagan (who sings at the top of her lungs whenever possible) and Nicole (who could easily be on Cheer Perfection), plus more of those obviously popular girls. It's really weird to have a girl on our team. I'm guessing Clarisse has played before because she actually wanted to join the team.  
This year is the best because it's the graduating year, but it is also the worst because we have to take all classes including swim team. I don't swim at all. I do track, basketball, baseball, soccer, and of course football, but don't and can't swim. I think the only person who is going to hold it against me is Clarisse. Wait, and Reagan. She and Clarisse are always bugging me and hold anything I can't do against me. I'm pretty sure Reagan likes me but Clarisse hates me as much as she hates Percy. Oh crap- time for swimming. Ian is trying to kill me. Like this one time he yelled at me for not being fast enough just because I couldn't swim a 100 IM in two minutes. He was like, "Kulpin you have to make the time sets! Every time you're 30 seconds behind the person in front of you! " The worst part is that the 100 IM is Clarisse's best event. Our lane order is Chloe, Katrina, Percy, Clarisse, Maggie, Reagan and me. I hate stupid swim team. I am going to fail in the graduation meet.  
Chapter 13: Reagan  
Ever since the new kids came, I don't feel like a loner any more. I have like five new friends: Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and Clarisse. I already had friends, but it's nice to have more friends, you know what I mean. Anyways, I can't wait till graduation. It's almost here! We are going to have a huge party, and I absolutely love parties. Plus I can't wait to get out of this place. I love all the teachers, but school sucks. It's also the one time we don't have to wear our stupid uniforms. We get to pick out dresses. Mine is going to be long and wavy, and probably pink or maybe rainbow-colored. That would be cool, to get a tie-dyed rainbow dress. Or maybe not, I mean, I would look like a dork. I'm really not taking anyone to the party. I would like to, but all the boys here drive me crazy.  
Speaking of boys driving me crazy, I am paired up with Michael in this science project for Mrs. Hooters and it's so so so hard to complete anything. We're probably two weeks behind in making a map of the solar system. It's the solar system- that's the easiest thing in the world, and yet I can't concentrate because Michael is so annoying. I even asked Mrs. Hooters if we could switch partners, but she said that we were already supposed be so far along that we couldn't switch. Yeah sooo far.  
Another activity that Michael has been annoying me to death in is cheerleading. I have tried like five times to do something, then Michael will come up to me from football practice and yell "Hi, Reagan!" It is so frustrating. I want them to lose in the graduation game, but I also want them to win because Clarisse is on the team. Plus the routine we do after a win is super fun.  
Going back to graduation, there is a whole week of activities, tests, and sporting events leading up to the graduation party and finally, the graduation ceremony itself. That week goes a little like this: Monday: the graduation swim meet and Ms. Vizcarondo's final exam; Tuesday: A graduation feast containing items we have made in cooking class and Mrs. Hooter's final exam; Wednesday: A portfolio night showcasing our paintings from art class and Mr. Sporn's final exam; Thursday: a concert for the teachers and Miss Keeley's final exam; Friday: the graduation game and then graduation ceremony and party. I can't wait!

Chapter 14: Chloe  
I can't wait until the Graduation Meet. Not only will I be able to beat all of the boys who brag about their skills in sports, but I will show everyone that I am no weakling just because I don't play softball or soccer or football. I'm pretty sure I surprised Michael at our first practice when I could really swim. I don't think I'm really doing well in any of the other classes Ian teaches. Or Ian secretly hates me. Wait, there is no doubt about that. All he does in class is praise Katrina, how well her cake looks, how perfectly she does backstroke, how well she uses the paint brush, how nicely she sings the national anthem and how she is going to sing it at the Graduation Meet, and all the other things she does. He also yells at Michael, but still, Katrina this and Katrina that. To believe anyone likes her makes me sick. She always cuts me off in the lane even though I am so much faster. I'm even faster than most senior kids. The senior kids actually don't attend St. Aegolius, but just use the pool because there are no other pools in the area. They have a separate coach, Rich Shetwnifj.  
Today we don't have practice because we're tapering for the one and only Graduation Meet. I have two events to swim. The one is a relay with Reagan, Rayanna and Clarisse, and the other is the 100 IM. I swim against Michael, Katrina, and Clarisse, but I'm okay with that. I am totally going to win. I mean Michael is a really bad swimmer. Clarisse isn't that bad, but I am better. She's my friend, but I'm still better. So of course I will win.  
Back to Katrina. She has this new obsession with applesauce. She calls Rich applesauce, and she dances around and acts like a total idoit. For the meet we are going to swim against the St. Pedro's purples. Seriously who names their team purple? Well, on a good note, I am totally going to kick Katrina's butt.

Chapter 15: Graduation week: Monday  
Oh my God, I'm freaking nervous! Not only for Mrs. Vizcarrondo's final exam, but also for graduation which is only two nights away. I'm so afraid I'm going to make a fool of myself and have Michael beat me, which is practically impossible, but still possible. At least Ian had the decency to put me in the 100 IM. I probably would've messed up if I did anything else. Right now we are lined up at 's door while she sets up for the final exam. It's on Latin stems and verbs and vocab and all that other stuff that I mostly forgot. I did study though. I hope I get a good grade. Mrs. Vizcarrondo is all teary. She starts into this big speech about how she will miss us, and that we have been her funniest class yet, and she hopes we do well. The tests are out, and here we go. First question: What is the plural of Solo? That is so easy. Soli. It went on and on with questions like that. Some were pretty hard like, 'what is the meaning of filariasis?'. I had to think back to the week where we had vocab words that were different diseases. After about two more hours doing questions, writing answers, filling in bubbles, making T charts and all that other language arts stuff, the bell rang and we had a break till dinner.  
It was a good, very healthy meal because of the swimming later on. It mostly left my stomach empty but it was feeling, well healthier, if that's a feeling of course. Over the speakers we hear that Mrs. V's class should report to the pool deck immediately, I mean after you get your suits and caps and goggles on, the meet is about to start in 30 minutes. By the time we had all gotten down to the pool deck, the Purples had already arrived. We were all nervous. Each graduation activity was like a final exam for Ian's classes. Ian said if we win the meet, we would all get A's for our swimming grades. The meet has started and our relay is waiting behind the blocks. Then Ian yells " Event 12 girls 15-16 200 medley relay. Timers clear your watches. Swimmers take your mark, go!". Off Reagan goes doing backstroke; then Rayanna will do breaststroke; next I will do fly and finally Chloe will finish with freestyle. Rayanna is doing a flip and I have to get up on the block. I dive in. The next 20 seconds are full of water, excitement, and panic, but when I hit the wall and Chloe dives over me, I'm glad to see we're in 2nd place. Chloe slams her hand to the wall a few seconds after I get out. We look up at the scoreboard and see a digital 1 next to our lane number. Is it possible that I actually did well in swimming?  
My next event is in 50 events, so I sit and watch Percy swim. The result is a surprising 3rd out of eight. Forty nine events later, I stand nervously on the block staring at my competitors. To my right is my best friend Chloe. The IM is my thing. Fly Back Breast Free. Fly Back Breast Free. Now I'm on backstroke and Chloe and Kat pull ahead. We're on breast, and they fall into line, and Michael pulls ahead. Free it's neck and neck. BAM. My hand hits the wall and automatically I look up at the score. Katrina had 1.00; Chloe had 49.5; Michael had 59.3, and I had 54.2. Oh my gods, 2nd place! Chloe glances at me, and she can't hide her joy in beating Katrina.  
We finish the meet maybe a half hour later. Ian orders pizza from somewhere and we have a victory dinner. "You did well, but I still beat you!" I yell at Michael. Ian says that Chloe is now his favorite swimmer, which gets a red face from Kat. We laugh, and then we are sent to bed, two hours past schedule.

Chapter 16: Graduation Week Tuesday  
I had so much fun at the swim meet last night! But now I'm so tired that I am not sure if I'll pass ' test. We all trudged downstairs with my hair still wet, along with Hazel's and Reagan's. All our uniforms are crinkled, but we are all lively and talking about the swim meet last night.  
We get to Mrs. Hooters' classroom, and she starts a lecture on how important this test is, and that we had better have studied (which I did), and how we should use this information wisely in real life (HA HA - I can just imagine fighting a monster and asking a dragon what's the square root of 153). She passes out what must be a 50 page packet of multiple choice questions. "Show your work in this notebook." She passed out a notebook two times that size. "You have 4 hours to complete this test, so I expect you to use it. You must use at least 3 hours. When you finish you can read a book or complete a worksheet. Go!" she droned. I look over the test, and it is crazy what they expect us to know. I start the questions. Four hours later, "Time is up! Place your test in the bin, and then you may leave for lunch," she instructs. We hand the test in.  
We all file out into the hall, then we burst out into conversations about the test. I talk to Chloe. I ask her if she had any problems she was stuck on, because I had a ton. She tells me only a few. We eat, then we have the rest of the day off.  
The rest of the days this week will be similar. We get up, take an exam, then have the rest of the day off until the graduation activity. In our free time we, meaning Rayanna, Marguerite, Regan, Maggie, Chloe and I, play in the pool. We have to get out an hour early because Maggie insists her hair has to be dry before the graduation feast. We get out, take off our suits, dry our hair and walk down to the meeting hall where tables have been set up for the graduation feast. I have hastily cleaned my uniform, because it is a formal event. We enter the meeting hall. On the table platters of the assigned food items we were told to make in cooking class are strewn about. I made the main dish of brown sugar baked salmon. Ian said it had to look fancy because it is the center of attention. Oh joy, my stupid dish is the main course. Chloe made a berry salad. Reagan has made a mushroom soup. Marguerite and Rayanna have made two different appetizers. Maggie made the side dishes. Michael and Percy made a batch of biscuits for the soup. And of course Katrina made a three layer vanilla cake. She frosted it red and green which in my opinion does not look good. But hopefully it tastes good because if we made this meal, it probably will be a disaster. I already am not eating the biscuits because I heard Ian yelling at Michael and Percy because they added vinegar. The biscuits smell really bad and have a tint of a green in them.  
Mrs. Puckett tells us we can start eating. I reluctantly take a piece of cake and a slice of the salmon. On my plate I had some salmon, a bowl of soup, a bowl of salad, a bowl of spaghetti and some cake. Everything but my dish tastes good. It is undercooked, and I will probably get sick. Hopefully no one ate a lot of fish. I actually like school food better.

Chapter 17: Graduation Week: Wednesday  
We are already in Mr. Sporns class, and it is only 6:00 in the morning! He said we have to have fresh minds for the test. My mind is fresher at 10:00 am. He reviews everything that we have done in the last year. Then he asks questions that are from the test. All I have to do is memorize them. He finally passes out the test, and I finish in less than an a hour. I am not the first one done. Marguerite must have a photographic mind, because I swear, she finished in 15 minutes. Or she studied. That is the one thing I didn't do. I was too busy studying for the other test I thought I was going to fail.  
Yeah, well we all fly through the test and do nothing the rest of the day until we are called for the art show. All we do is walk around the gym looking at pictures taped to the wall. We are expected to do this for 2 hours! It will probably take me 2 minutes to look at the pictures, and then what? It is a required event, so I will probably talk with my friends for most of the time. When I get to the gym and take a look at the pictures it is funny how many people I actually know there. Well I guess this term wasn't as much of a waste as I thought it would be. I made some friends, and I am about 10 times smarter than I was. I look around for a few minutes, then talk with my friends. This will hopefully be the boringest graduation event because you can't get more boring than this.

Chapter 18: Graduation Week: Thursday  
I got tons of sleep because of last night's boredom. It was probably the first day since Saturday that I have felt so good. Maybe that is why I was looking forward to Miss Keely's exam, or it was that Miss Keely was my favorite teacher. The second one obviously. The only down part is we have to sing in front of all the teachers songs that Ian found on some classical music site. The songs are boring, slow and not interesting at all. I can't even remember the names of them. Back to the science test. We have to pretty much take a short test and then do the experiment we are assigned. I already did mine, so I knew how. It was easy. Make and explain what happens when different chemicals are mixed. The "chemicals" are water, vinegar, sugar and salt. When I finished my test I sat and read until she called my name. I did the experiment, and she said I had done great. Well, we did nothing the rest of the day like always. Then we went to the gym where risers had been set up. I was in a middle row probably because I'm average height. The first song which is called "God Help the Outcasts" goes like this:

I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to You  
Still I see Your face and wonder, were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts, hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth  
God help my people, will look to You still  
God help the outcasts or nobody will

I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for Lord and His Angels to bless me

I ask for nothing, I can get by  
But I know so many less lucky than I  
Listen my people, the poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were the children of God  
God help the outcasts, children of God

The next song is called "Simply You". But I don't know the words well, so I mouthed them. I have no idea why Ian picked those songs because they were extremely random. The teachers clap and clap for what seems like forever. We get off the stage and eat dinner. It seems like forever since I have eaten even though it has only been 5 hours. Wait, 5 hours that is forever. Oh well, might as well as eat now, because I can't eat in the morning. The test happens too early. Tomorrow is Friday, which is the day of the football game. I am totally going to win that. I need to get sleep in order to get energy to do that. GOOD NIGHT.

Chapter 19: Graduation week FRIDAY!

Yeah! Friday! Finally! I'm here for ONE more day. A thought has just struck me. How will I live without my new friends? It is not like I can call them, because it is dangerous for demigods to use phones. I will probably never see them in person again, so I might as well spend as much time as possible with them. The only good point about leaving is only having to deal with one annoyance, Percy, since Michael will be gone. I can only imagine what will happen once we get back. I guess more Half Bloods will have to go through the same thing we did.

I finally get the point of Chiron sending us to school. It's not only for an education, but also so we appear more normal than we really are. I simply think about what would happen if I told my new friends that our parents were gods. It would be funny, yet disastrous. We all are, especially Annabeth and Percy, criminals in a way . Even if the mortals have forgotten, we have all done something of a disaster to their lives.

Then I snap out of my daydream and look at the dress I am going to wear to the party after the graduation ceremony. It is black and is just about thigh length down. But then it brings me to to the graduation again and leaving my friends. I am not allowed to ruin this day. I go down to the dining hall and sit with everyone I can. My friends from school, my friends from camp and the people that drive me insane (that is mostly Michael, Percy, and Peter, but it can include Jason when he is in high spirits. Like today. They are throwing stuff and joking and I, for once find it funny). I'm glad that I am getting cheered up because the sadness will distract me from the activities we are doing today. In the minute it takes us to walk back to the dorms, Maggie comes up with this great idea to show everyone what we are going to wear to the party. We have to wear our uniforms to the ceremony, but are allowed, as long as it is dressy, to wear anything to the party. I can't stop laughing when I see that Michael is going to wear a white suit, but some of Maggie's pink socks got washed with the suit making it bright pink. "Well at least it won't look too bad. I mean I have seen pink suits on some very famous people." That sends us all into a hysteria of laughter. This is probably the most fun day yet, especially since there are no tests. Reagan is wearing a light pink flowy dress that goes well with her personality, and I secretly think, Michael's suit. Maggie is wearing a beautiful turquoise dress that goes down to her knees. Piper has just a black skirt and a ruffle shirt that is blue. Rayanna and Reyna are wearing similar outfits that have silver tank tops but Rayanna's skirt is purple and Reyna's is blue. Marguerite is stunning in a white sparkly dress that goes down to her feet. Abby has on an identical dress but hers is sunset orange. Annabeth has on a red dress with long sleeves and her skirt is tight around her body, and Hazel has on a green dress with a puffy skirt. The boys have suits like Michael except in colors of blue, green, bronze, brown, gold, and silver. Nicole has a draped dress in light blue. I personally think that Chloe's ball gown of gold is the best of all.

We have to get undressed. Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Reyna, Marguerite, Hazel, Chloe, and Rayanna get into normal uniforms. But Percy, Peter, Michael, Jason and I get into football uniforms and Maggie, Piper, Reagan, Nicole and Abby get into their cheerleading uniforms.

It is game time! That other team is going down, whoever they are. Ian has been going over the drills and the rules and any tips possible because he thinks we won't win. He is sorely mistaken. We get set in our positions. I am playing quarterback. Percy is halfback, and Michael is fullback. Jason is a wide receiver along with Peter. The rest of the players are from other classes. The game has started. 1st quarter score: Them-12 Us-20. As we get ready for the second quarter I see the cheerleaders doing this routine:

Touchdown, touchdown, touchdown people.  
You make the touchdowns, we make the noise.  
A boom, boom (jump and turn to the left).  
Hey, a boom, boom (jump and face the back).  
Hey, a boom boom (jump and face the right)  
Can you feel it? A boom, boom (face the crowd)- Hey!

That helps me I think, because I make an awesome throw after that.  
The half time show is awesome and the cheerleaders look like they are flying as they throw each other, and make pyramids, and all the other stuff that I would kill myself even attempting to do. All that while yelling. Well here are the scores for the rest of the game: 2nd quarter Them 20 Us 40; 3rd quarter Them 35 Us 50; Final score Them 50 Us 70. YES! We beat them by 20 points. That is what I'm talking about. For once I actually congratulate Michael, Percy and Peter.

We quickly take showers in our rooms and change into our school uniforms. Then we meet the rest of our class outside the auditorium. We are all clean and ready to receive typed diplomas to graduate. As we walk to the stage I notice the other classes are in the crowd, because I see Katrina who was in Mrs. Pluckett's Class. Before our names are individually called out, the Headmistress, Mrs. Pluckett, made a speech. I wasn't listening really and don't know what she said. Then she started to call our names in alphabetical order. After Abby, Maggie and Renya have been called, I hear my name in Mrs. Plunkett's thick accent: "Clarisse La Rue." I walk up to receive my diploma, shake her hand, then go behind the stage with the others. I watch each of my classmates go and do the same thing. I want to laugh when Michael trips on the risers but bite my tongue. We are then all sent up to change our clothes for the party that will be in the gym.

Chapter 20: THE PARTY  
We all look like real high schoolers as we enter the gym wearing our dresses and suits. The truth is we are mostly all far from that maturity level. I meet up with Reagan and Chloe, and we laugh ourselves silly at Michael in his light pink suit. The party was thankfully for our class only. I couldn't possibly stand Katrina ruining the party. Ian is there for some reason. He tells us that we are under adult supervision so we don't destroy the gym. I don't believe that because Ian is only 25 years old at most. I don't care, so I just leave him to find my friends.

Reagan is acting like she is insane along with Rayanna and Abby, but that is totally normal for us. Ian is also acting as DJ. but he has gotten a playlist from us. He announces the name of the person who requested each song and then plays it. I go into a laugh attack when I hear Ian announce that Michael picked "Don't Stop the Party". Then even funnier he, Percy, Peter and Jason go onto the empty dance floor and dance like the idiots which they are. Then comes on Reagan's song called "Call Me Maybe" in which she, Annabeth, Rayanna and Renya join the dance floor and dance in the same stupid way. By Chloe's song, "We are Never Getting Back Together", we were all acting like idiots and not caring. I think about the other classes and vote ours the awesomest. Any class that is normal isn't awesome. Ian turns up the music until I can't hear anything else. The lights reflecting off the disco ball that has been hooked to the rafters sets that awesome party mode. For a minute, I can't believe that we are at camp where parties are literary magical and uncontrollable. I hope this never ends. We look almost as ridiculous as we sound. All dressed up for a formal event.  
Annabeth starts to take pictures and we all do the stupidest things for the camera. Michael tries to stand on his head. Jason picks up Piper like a baby. And countless other stupid things. Ian at one point joins in dancing, and that throws us all into fits of laughter. I can't imagine a better party. Then food is brought out, and it is hilarious seeing the boys try and catch the food that we girls throw at them. There is chips, popcorn, pizza, and pretzels. The drinks include punch, pop, juice, and water. The desserts are cake and brownies and cookies. I think about what chaos there would be if the pre seniors were to come. They act like this normally. The following songs play during the party:  
"Sideburns", "Party Rock", "Sexy and I Know it", "Back in Time", "Hey Ho",  
"I Knew you were Trouble", "So What?", "Girl on Fire", "The Dramatic Song" and "Die Young".  
That is not even all the songs, but I can't remember the rest. Gods of Olympus this is best night ever!

Epilogue  
We are all now back home at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth set up a Google Hangout with our friends from school. Plus we all have our own computers that are wireless and do not need wifi, so they can't be tracked by monsters. I am probably in the hangout more than anyone talking to Chloe. I miss our mortal classmates, and I have to admit, Ian and Mrs. Vizcarrondo. I have setup a get together with my classmates. It is more of a party than a get together, but who cares. It is going to be this winter, so we are on vacation from camp anyway. I can't wait.


End file.
